


Бесстыдство

by Dreaming_Cat



Category: A Bit of Fry and Laurie
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreaming_Cat/pseuds/Dreaming_Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Одна игра</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бесстыдство

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shameless](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/16415) by zekkass. 



\- Ну а сейчас не слишком туго? – Тони кладет нервно дрожащие руки на Контрола. – Я бы не хотел навредить тебе, Контрол.  
  
\- Я доверяю тебе, Тони. Но спасибо, что спросил, - говорит Контрол, улыбаясь ему. – Я очень ценю то, что ты делаешь для меня.  
  
\- Ну, Контрол, у тебя была череда плохих дней в офисе, и если это помогает тебе лучше, чем чашечка кофе, что я предлагал тебе ранее, то, конечно, я сделаю это для тебя.  
  
Контрол улыбается Тони теплой доверчивой улыбкой, прежде чем натянуть веревки, чтобы проверить узлы. Ни один узел не ослаб, и Контрол удовлетворенно откидывается на спину.  
  
\- Ты отлично завязываешь узлы, Тони.  
  
\- Спасибо, Контрол, - говорит Тони, прежде чем стянуть с себя рубашку. Он задумываеся на мгновение, а потом сбрасывает обувь и носки, однако оставляет брюки. Затем Тони раздвигает бедра Контрола и кладет ладони ему на грудь.  
  
\- Я бы хотел, чтобы ты держал глаза открытыми, Контрол. Знаю, ты предпочитаешь закрывать их, когда я тебя касаюсь, но нам ведь стоит попробовать что-нибудь новенькое сегодня, как считаешь?  
  
Контрол кивает и Тони замечает, как тот прерывисто дышит, не сводя взгляда с его ладоней.  
  
Тони смотрит на руки Контрола, привязанные веревкой к изголовью кровати, и решает начать с нежных легких прикосновений. Ему хочется максимально продлить сегодняшнюю ночь, да и Контрол сам сказал, что не хочет сегодня все держать, так сказать, под контролем.  
  
Обычно Контрол хочет, чтобы Тони сразу начинал с его сосков и других интимных зон, но Тони решает, что сегодня можно поискать другие области для доставления удовольствия Контрола.  
  
Он льнет к любовнику и начинает лизать и пощипывать губами его руки, спускаясь к груди, однако, нарочно избегает тех мест, где Контрол так жаждет его.  
  
Почти сразу Контрол начинает мягко постанывать, и когда Тони обнаруживает, что если лизнуть здесь и вот здесь, Контрол вздрагивает его бросает в дрожь.  
  
\- Тони, - начинает Контрол.  
  
\- Нет, - обрывает его Тони. – Мне ужасно жаль, но если ты попросишь меня о чем-либо, я заткну тебе рот.  
  
Контрол вспыхивает, но все же откидывается на спину и замирает.  
  
Тони удивлен собственными словами. Приказывать Контролу оказалось так хорошо, но видеть реакцию на свои слова было просто божественно.  
  
Мысленно обдумывая свои ощущения, Тони продолжает неторопливые ласки. Он нежно кладет руку на член Контрола и едва сжимает.  
  
Контрол всхлипывает, и Тони смотрит на него. Как тот прикусывает нижнюю губу, краснея и подрагивая, не решаясь просить о большем.  
  
Тони принимает решение и поднимается. Он облегчит долю Контрола – наденет на него кляп.  
  
\- Так лучше?  
  
Контрол кивает, его глаза закрываются на мгновение, но во вновь открытых глазах Тони читает облегчение.  
  
Тони садится возле бедер Контрола и, поглаживая его живот одной рукой, разворачивает упаковку другой. Он чувствует, как сокращается под его пальцами нежная кожа, как реагирует Контрол, понимая, что именно планирует Тони, не отводя взгляда с предмета на постели вместо того, чтобы полностью сфокусироваться на своем любовнике.  
  
Тони замечает, как подпрыгивает член Контрола, всего чуть-чуть, при осознании грядущего. Он невесомо поглаживает его, используя всего два пальца, оставляя ими две чувствительные дорожки следов, и открывает книгу по экономике.  
  
Он читает медленно и очень внимательно, и единственной недостающей вещью ему кажется чашечка горячего кофе. Почти сорок пять минут спустя книга прочитана, и Контрол тихо всхлипывает, когда Тони закрывает ее.  
  
Глаза Контрола закрыты, и он очень, и наверняка, болезненно возбужден, но все равно послушно разводит ноги, когда Тони касается их.  
  
Тони снимает брюки и трусы, и аккуратно наносит любрикант, прежде чем сесть Контролу на колени. Он ждал этого с тех пор, как Контрол впервые предложил эту игру, чтобы помочь ему потерять контроль над ситуацией. Ну а сейчас момент настал, и он не может сдержать дрожь пальцев, пока смазывает их.  
  
Он точно знает, что Контрол ждет этого, и Тони улыбается ему.  
  
\- Спасибо, что подождал, Контрол, - говорит Тони и проникает двумя пальцами в его нутро.  
  
Контрол снова всхлипывает, не отрывая взгляда от Тони, и сильнее разводит ноги. Он хочет этого, Тони это видит. Им обоим очень повезло, ведь Тони тоже жаждет этого. И совсем скоро Тони использует уже три пальца, а затем смазывает свой член и скользит внутрь.  
  
Тони глухо стонет, но, как бы он не желал обратного, от быстрого оргазма его спасает Контрол, который все еще ощутимо борется за контроль.  
  
И тогда Тони берет все, в том числе и член Контрола, в свои руки и отдрачивает ему сильными быстрыми движениями.  
  
Контрол не может сдержать испуганно-радостного крика или своего внезапного толчка к члену Тони, и кончает.  
  
Тони довольно улыбается и начинает собственные движения, чувствуя себя расслабленным и удовлетворенным. Он стонет, открыто и не стесняясь, мельком поглядывая на узлы веревок на запястьях Контрола, на самого Контрола.  
  
Спустя всего несколько мгновений он мощно кончает в него. Немного придя в себя, Тони отстраняется, вынимает кляп и расслабляет узлы, а затем падет без сил на грудь Контрола.  
  
\- Спасибо тебе, Контрол, - мурлыкает Тони, прижимая его к себе ближе.  
  
Контрол облизывает губы и обнимает Тони.  
  
\- Это тебе спасибо, - Контрол тянется за одеялом, а затем накрывает их обоих. - Спасибо.


End file.
